Lunatic Symphony
by chaotickalas
Summary: Only one has faith in her. When the group starts dying off one by one, only she is to blame. Rated M for violence, and some strong coarse language. Shoujoai warning!
1. Introduction

**PREFACE **

There is nothing more terrifying for me, than human behavior. This Fan Fiction is my personal way of delving into the psyche of paranoid travelers, a perfect show of human behavior. I thought it would be a good idea to expand upon the characters of _Tales of Symphonia_ in my own way for this subject, which will probably lead to some out of character moments. I promise that is only an expansion/exaggeration of their personalities, not so much an unrecognizable change of character.

To avoid confusion, I'm going to go ahead and tell you this. This takes place shortly after Sheena joins the party but before most of the major events that transpire prior to her arrival. This is also based upon the default path of the story and the majority of choices that Colette/Sheena agree with.

I'm still learning how to write, and this is more of an experiment than anything else. However, I don't believe it will be a waste of your time to read this. Some of you are here because you've finished the game a thousand times and want something new from the story, some of you are here because you like seeing your favorite characters in situations they wouldn't normally be in. I promise you, that's exactly what this story is all about.

Please Enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

**S**heena ran through the woods, blinded by the shadows. It was never her intention to get caught up in her training, but now she was lost. Lost in the abyss of darkness. That bitch, Raine had made her furious, her only escape was to come here, her current training ground. How she loved to sweat and ache after hours of practicing her influenced upbringing. There was nothing better than to feel this alive, but now it seemed she had over done it, losing track of time.

Raine had previously kept her from Colette. _The nerve she had_, she thought. To think it upset her that much, to know she had that much power over her, was upsetting. It wasn't even that big of a deal, really. That's just the way it had worked out, somewhat like a friendship rivalry, a contest of let's see who can gain Colette's trust. It seemed there was a never-ending supply of sarcastic remarks towards one another. Of course this time, she knew why she had done it, to arouse anger in her. There was also the reason why she knew it would anger her-her secret longing for a certain someone-a special someone.

Now, she was lost. Away from the campfire, trapped by the night's arrival. After running for what seemed like hours, she decided to catch her breath. She closed her eyes to focus on the sweet sounds of the night, welcoming it. Except this time she was alone, the sounds were eerily different. The quiet of the night was frightening when alone, strange chirps and howls from every corner. She looked around to see if she could find any possible way back. Not a single path was recognizable, not even a hint of familiar dancing flames in the far off distance. She was starting to realize just how lost she really was. The cold tickled at her, sending a shiver through her body.

She gasped at a noise; twigs breaking and a ruffle of leaves. It crept closer and closer, her heart beating faster and faster. She looked in the direction of the noise to see only the blackness. Her breathing was already heavy but now, it seemed to be a muffled call for help, a scream starting to creep away. Fearful for what it might be, all alone, in these darkened woods. There was a screeching roar, a hiss that attacked her ears. She sprinted out of there, as fast as she could. She was aching tired from her previous anger management, which made it all the harder to escape. Why did she have to practice so hard for her proud clan so much?

She felt herself pushed from behind, smacking her face against the dirty ground. She tried quickly turning to get up but to no avail. The claws dug into her, leaving a burning sensation. It held her down, pierced by the creature's claws. Dripping drool trickled over her. She moaned in pain, fisting and screaming as she felt the truth of her mortality. She could feel it's hot breath over her neck. Teeth sunk in, and it started feasting-drinking from her blood. The pain grew and grew as she felt herself fall into the realm of dreams.

Colette tiredly opened her eyes, viewing the surrounding area. She welcomed the morning air as she stretched herself out of the uncomfortable ground. She looked around the campfire, only to find everyone else sleeping, except there was no Sheena. "Sheena?" She called out for but there was no answer. She walked around to see if she had merely overlooked her. _She was pretty upset with Raine_, thought Colette. Of course she knew that was no reason to abandon the safety of the group, too many beasts lied in wait to face alone.

Sheena was strong though, hired assassin and all. She had tried killing Colette, something that she had forgiven, even if everyone thought her to be too trusting of Sheena. Colette didn't care, she was determined to be her friend and that was it. Besides, she had proven well enough she meant them no harm, at least not anymore.

Colette made her way toward Lloyd whose lids softly covered his eyes, much like a turtles. It was a feature of Lloyd's that Colette couldn't help but adore, how cute it was to her. He was sleeping soundly and comfortably. He sat up against a tree stump, breathing ever so hypnotically. She really didn't want to awake him, especially with his newfound worries. It was a lot to take in to know the recently discovered truth about Exspheres. Still, Sheena could really be in danger. "Lloyd?"

First there was no sign of movement, then a moan of some sort, and finally he groggily opened his eyes. He looked up at Colette whose eyebrows were raised, a sign of worry. "Colette?" He asked, ignoring the taste of morning mouth. "What is it?"

"I'm worried about Sheena, I don't see her anywhere," she looked away off into the distance of the many trees that surrounded them. "I'm worried about her." Lloyd yawned as he listened to Colette's soft voice, a voice so familiar to him that it had somehow found a place in his heart.

Lloyd stood up to verify the truth he knew in Colette's tone. "You know Colette, I know that she can't be all bad but… we mustn't forget the fact she was an assassin sent to kill you," he looked off into the direction Colette was looking. "We don't even know why."

She turned to him.

"I know that but…" her voice trailed off into the gentle wind. "I'm still worried about her." She finally managed as her blonde hair danced from the conducting wind. "Should we search for her?"

Lloyd thought for a moment and made his way back to his tree stump, sitting back down in the same position he had fallen asleep in. "I think we'll wait for everyone else to wake up. If she's not back by then, we'll defiantly look for her."

Colette looked back into the distance, thinking. Sheena had to have a viable reason for trying to kill her, right?

---

_I do not own Tales of Symphonia; it's characters, story, and or concept. This Fan Fiction is entirely non-profit._

©KOSUKE FUJISHIMA  
TALES OF SYMPHONIA **TM**&©2003 NAMCO LTD., ALL RIGHTS RESERVED


	2. Likely Story

**CHAPTER 1 – LIKELY STORY**

**T**he group of travelers sat across from each other. They were arguing about what they should do about a missing party member. The group was diverse in their own opinion on what to do about it, something that was putting everyone in an irritable state of mind. "She was hired to kill Colette, isn't it obvious? She's going to give away our very location." Raine had always been sure Sheena never intended to give up her job of being an assassin. Colette and Lloyd were in favor of looking for her, while Genis had to side with his sister on this one. Kratos however remained ever vigilante and indifferent giving his best advice.

"In any case, it's best we keep our eyes open. We should get going, and if she wants to be found, we'll find her."

With that he started off from the group, and they reluctantly followed, eventually coming to a clearing. They looked around to see footprints, defiantly made by Sheena. Colette gave a sigh of hope, somewhat relieved that she may still be near by. "I hope she's okay."

Kratos turned to her seemingly surprised by the statement. "Chosen, it is best you heed my warning. Your carefree attitude is a bit annoying and even dangerous."

Colette felt the harshness of the cold words sink in. Lloyd was angered by the comment. "What did you say?"

Kratos came to a much larger footprint. "Calm down Lloyd, and have a look at this." Lloyd gave a deep sigh and made his way to where Kratos was standing. "Does this footprint look like anything you have ever seen before?"

Lloyd looked down, as his foot miserably failed in comparison to the print. "Whoa, this is…huge." The rest of the crew looked down at it. Then Colette heard a moan, a familiar voice. She made her way to the origin of the moan.

She heard what seemed like a painful muffled cry for help. She saw her covered in leaves. It was Sheena, covered in leaves and dirt. She quickly ran to her and knelt before her. "Sheena? Sheena are you alright?" The wounded girl groggily tried lifting herself up. Lloyd ran to Colette to see what was wrong, and helped Sheena up.

"Colette…Lloyd…I…ugh…" She gasped in pain, grabbing her neck. "Ouch…what…?" Lloyd quickly investigated the wound. They were some kind of bite marks, and it seemed what had ever bit her had viciously ripped some of the skin away.

"Professor?"

Raine reluctantly made her way to their presence. "I already know what you're thinking, even though I don't like to waste my magic on scum like her."

Sheena tried speaking back but was too weak to do so. Instead she clenched back at the wound, pained by the burning sensation. Raine decided to go ahead and heal her with what little magic she had developed. Then for extra precaution, bandaged the wounds. "Care to explain what happened?" Lloyd was curious to know, as most of the group but he was the first to announce it.

"I-ugh…last night, I was lost and couldn't find my way back. Then something chased me, and I guess it bit me but…" She was still weak from the event. She had to place her hand on the wound firmly every once in awhile to ease the pain. "And then I…fainted." She finally managed.

Raine was still unconvinced. "Likely story…"

Colette innocently rejected Raine's attitude. "Do you think she'd really do that to herself?"

"It's not like we know anything about her, so I don't know if she would or not."

Then Kratos entered the conversation. "Let us not forget that print."

Later when Colette was alone with Sheena they stared at each other for a moment. Colette blushed, "What is it?"

Sheena quickly turned away. "Oh it's nothing…its just…never mind." Sheena couldn't form the words correctly; her heart was beating too fast for it. Colette gave her a funny look.

"Sheena?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't plan on killing me anymore, do you?"

Sheena thought for a moment.

"Of course not, I know I was an assassin and all but I've come to realize something and your too innocent to kill."

"Why were you trying to kill me in the first place?"

Sheena thought for a moment.

"I…I'll tell you eventually. It's just that right now I…"

"Yeah?"

"I've only just joined this group and all and they don't trust my words." Of course there was another reason why she was having trouble talking to Colette, something she was afraid to talk to her about. They sat together for a while until the group decided to move on. Sheena wasn't feeling too well, something about the bite didn't feel right.

**Note**: I don't mind reviews, no matter how hurtful it may seem. In reality, I should take criticism as a compliment because it means you were at least interested in reading. So, praise or bash.

Remember you can't hurt my feelings but you sure can help me find out what's wrong with my writing by merely saying, "Man this story sucks, you should totally of not used that noun over that pronoun. Also man, Sheena would never do something like that."

Really, I wouldn't mind that at all. Oh, and I promise in the next chapter, for you horror fans, we'll get to see who the first victim is.

---

_I do not own Tales of Symphonia; it's characters, story, and or concept. This Fan Fiction is entirely non-profit._

©KOSUKE FUJISHIMA  
TALES OF SYMPHONIA **TM**&©2003 NAMCO LTD., ALL RIGHTS RESERVED


End file.
